


Consequences

by Barbarismbeginsathome



Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarismbeginsathome/pseuds/Barbarismbeginsathome
Summary: Raimi isn't into heights.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karvolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvolf/gifts).



“Scott, I’m not doing it. I can’t. That thing looks like it hasn’t been inspected since the 80’s.” Raimi was staring warily up at a rickety, 200 foot wooden roller coaster with “THE ANNIHILATOR” printed in dripping red paint across its entrance. Scott sighed. 

“Come on, Sammy, isn’t that the name of that movie you like? The one with Arnold Schwarzenegger? It’ll be fun!”

Raimi chose to ignore Scott’s butchery of The Terminator’s good name and picked at the dead skin on his bottom lip. Scott took his hand to stop him and gave it a gentle squeeze. He was trying, to help, Raimi knew that, but he wished Scott would let it go. Lots of normal, nice people were afraid of heights. 

Of course, not all of them were dating Scott, who’d recently gotten all stoked on the idea of confronting their fears ~together~. Raimi was pretty sure this was just payback for the Alien marathon, but this was different. Chest-bursters weren’t real, but people died at theme parks every day. Probably. 

That wasn’t fair, though, and Raimi knew it. Ever since Scott had been seeing his therapist, he’d been trying SO hard to step out of his comfort zone, and Raimi supposed it probably wasn’t fair to expect so much without giving anything in return. He licked at the raw spots on his lips and closed his eyes. “Okay, but do NOT let go of my hand.” 

 

Ten minutes later, Raimi was white-knuckled, gripping the safety bars as a crude impersonation of Schwarzenegger’s voice droning “keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times or suffer the consequences.” If the ride didn’t make him puke, that lame shit would. 

Then he felt a soft, warm hand gripping his own. “Um, Sam…” Scott’s voice was uncharacteristically gentle. “We can still back out of this, you know.” 

Raimi listened to the final warning drone over the loudspeaker, then smiled. “Nah, I’m okay. But you’re definitely watching Terminator when we get home.”


End file.
